Skyscraper
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Story of Luna and story of Neville using the song Skyscraper by demi. I suck at summary's so just read it and tell me what you think.


**_So yeah this is what you get when you listen to music. I thought of Luna and Neville when i heard this song. And there my favorite Characters. So here it is..Hope you like it, share with your friends...and I love this song its been in my head all day_**

* * *

><p><em>Skies are crying, I am watching<em>

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

**My name is Luna Lovegood.. Everyone calls me Loony because i'm different. I may not have, the best clothing or the best grades..I'm just different and I'm proud to be me.**

_Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance._

_Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

**I belong in the Ravenclaw house. A house which, I feel like a outsider. I'm nice to everyone i am, but people usually care whats on the outside not the inside. But I don't let that bother me.**

_You can take everything I have _

_You can break everything I am_

**I lost my mom when I was in nine years old. I love her and miss her but i got my dad. I can take care of myself because my dad is busy with quibbler. Another reason why people don't understand me.**

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

**During my 4th year I became part of something special. A group called Dumbledore's Army, I belonged there, I had friends, and we were fighting for the good. Mum, would be proud of me. People actually stood up for me at hogwarts. It was different but I felt loved.**

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

**I made a new friends, and we were like a family, we took care of each other for the first time I felt...somebody cared at Hogwarts.**

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

**My name is Neville Longbottom. I live with my grandma. My Parents where tortured by a deatheater name Bellatrix Lestange, which mad them go mad kind of. Now they live at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.**

_As the smoke clears_

_I awaken and untangle you from me_

**I have to be strong for them. Make my parents proud. I'm not very smart, or very strong. I'm clumsy and shy and I forget everything. I was put in Gryffindor...for students who are brave. But i don't think i'm brave...**

_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed_

_All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet_

**But I won't let that stop me. I'll keep trying. I'm invisible in my own house. True sometimes I'm notice but i'm normally, I am the student who gets bullied. Who never succeeds at anything expect Herbology.**

_You can take everything I have _

_You can break everything I am_

**But things changed in my 5th year. When Dumbledore's Army Started.**

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

**For the first time i was just Neville, and people actually helped me. I actually am pretty good at spells, with help of Harry, Luna and the others.**

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

**I felt like i actually belong somewhere. Like i was part of a family. I learned so much with help from Luna. For once, i felt like i belonged at Hogwarts.**

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

**For the First time i felt like i could actually make my parents proud.**

_Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here_

_Watch you disappear yeah_

**L: I'm not going to let any of them fight alone. I will not give up and i will always be there for my friends.**

_Go run run run yeah it's a long way down_

_But I'm closer to the clouds up here_

**N:I'm going to make them proud. I'm not going to give up no matter what.**

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

**L: Voldemort is back, but we can't give up because were not alone, we have each other**

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

**N: Voldemort is back but he is not going to win this. We may lose many of people who we love, who we are friends with but, we can't give up, we won't give up. He will never win.**

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

**_I say to you all, once again - in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.- Albus Dumbledore_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. The song is called Skyscraper by Demi L... its amazing song... thanks for reading this DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW<strong>


End file.
